VISITING PETER COTTONTAIL
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Wee!Chester oneshot. Pure unadulterated fluff for Easter. Sweeter than all the candy in your Easter baskets. Dean has a little surprise for his little brother.


Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own and am not making money off of any of the beloved characters.

* * *

**Visiting Peter Cottontail**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

"Dee, where we goin'?" Five-year-old Sam Winchester tugged on his brother Dean's jacket to get his attention.

"I told you, Sammy, it's a surprise."

"Ooohhh, I like s'prises." The dark-haired little boy skipped along next to his brother. "Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet. It's a couple more blocks."

"Dee, how come we can't make colored eggs like teacher was talking about in kinnergarten?"

Dean turned up his nose. "'cause we'd hafta eat boiled eggs like forever."

"But boiled eggs are good!"

"Not if you hafta eat 'em over and over and over." Dean grabbed Sammy's hand, looked both ways, and crossed the street. "Okay, we're almost there. It's just around the corner."

The two boys reached the intersection and turned right, approaching a little shopping plaza. There was a short line, a mix of adults and kids, in front of one of the shops.

Dean tugged Sam's hand and led him to the end of the queue.

The littler boy ducked his head back and forth straining to see what awaited them at the head of the line. "Dee? What're we doin' here?"

The older boy smiled down at his little brother. "You're gonna get your picture taken with the Easter Bunny."

"I am?" Sammy's eyes lit up.

"Yep. I saved up money for a long time just for this."

Sam bounced up and down with excitement. "You think the Easter Bunny will like me, Dee?"

"Sure he will, squirt," Dean ruffled Sam's flyaway dark curls.

The line moved quickly, and the Winchester boys found themselves at the front of the queue in no time. Dean dug in his pocket and pulled out a handful of one dollar bills. He handed them to the pretty blonde lady in the pink top hat. "My little brother wants his picture taken with the big furry dude."

The blonde chuckled and smiled at them. "All right." She handed Dean his change. "I do believe you little gentlemen are up next."

"Not me, just Sammy. Go on, squirt, go sit on the bunny's lap."

Sam froze, staring wide-eyed at the giant white rabbit decked out in a psychedelic bowtie and vest, a matching top hat resting between his ears. The little boy let out a tiny squeak and promptly hid behind his older brother.

"C'mon, Sammy, it's okay, the Easter Bunny's not gonna hurt you."

Dark, floppy curls and huge haze eyes peeked from behind the taller, blond boy. "He's scary," Sam whispered.

"C'mon, kiddo, I already paid the lady." Dean turned and tried to nudge his little brother forward.

"Go with me," mumbled Sam.

"What?"

"Go with me."

Dean sighed and looked over at the blonde. "Can I be in the picture too?"

"Of course, hun, it costs the same regardless."

Dean tugged at Sammy's hand, urging him forward. They both settled on the Easter Bunny's lap. A half a minute later, the picture was taken and the bunny was handing them each a Peter Cottontail coloring book and a chocolate egg with a hearty "Happy Easter!"

As they waited for their picture to be developed, Dean listened to Sam chatter with glee over the candy and coloring book, smiling at the younger boy's excitement. In truth, he was pretty excited himself though he'd never, ever admit it.

"Here you go, guys." A petite brunette handed Dean the small cardboard card in which their picture was affixed. He opened it and grinned with pride before handing it to Sam.

"Here ya go, Sammy, one picture of two awesome kids and a giant rabbit." The boys started back the way they'd come, heading for their current motel abode.

"Yay! Hey, Dee?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I take this picture in for Show-and-Tell on Monday?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good! This'll be the first time EVER I got somethin' to bring in! I'm gonna color all the pictures real good and take the book in too!"

"Hey, Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"What kinda egg did you get?"

Sammy squinted at the label. "I got a…a p'nut butter."

"I'll trade ya. I got a marshmallow egg."

The littlest Winchester thought about it for a second before holding out his treat. "You can have both."

"I can't just take your egg."

"You can too."

"How about we just share both?"

Sam giggled and ran ahead toward the door with the number 12 on it. "Okay! Let's go color!"

_**FIN**_


End file.
